


Make Me A Boat

by iloveyoudie



Series: Morseverse Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, good luck, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoudie/pseuds/iloveyoudie
Summary: Before she could come crashing down into the stone steps, there was a solid arm scooping around her shoulders and a big hand firmly set on her closest arm to keep her upright. Joan found herself caught by a pink-faced Jim Strange, who was looking flustered and very apologetic as he helped her to her feet.





	Make Me A Boat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vita_S_West](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vita_S_West/gifts).



> For a tumblr prompt on kisses - for luck :D

Joan, one warm early fall morning, was nearly bowled over as she exited the front doors of Castle Gate Police Station after doing some inquiries. She had just taken a few steps down when she paused to shuffle the paperwork in her arms and slip it into her hip bag. It was just then that someone larger hurried by, passed a bit too close, and made just enough brushing contact with her shoulder to send her wobbling on her feet.

"Hey! Careful!" She shifted her balance as best she could but one of her heels slid on the edge of the stair and when her leg slipped, her knee followed and buckled underneath her. Before she could come crashing down into the stone steps, there was a solid arm scooping around her shoulders and a big hand firmly set on her closest arm to keep her upright. Joan found herself caught by a pink-faced Jim Strange, who was looking flustered and very apologetic as he helped her to her feet.

"Steady on!" He flashed a worried sort of smile, "You alright, Joanie? Sorry about that. Not looking where I was going..."

Joan, back on solid ground, brushed her blouse straight after he extracted himself, "No lasting damage. My shoe even held up, fancy that. Where’re you off to in such a hurry?"

Jim looked more flustered than knocking her off of her feet should warrant. He was just as well-dressed as usual but there was a rather abrupt sort of dishevelment to him and dots of sweat had sprung up along his brow. His tie was slightly askew and jacket nearly twisted from their crash. One of his hands kept drifting to the rather hefty looking booklet stuffed into his front pocket as if it may go somewhere.

“Preliminaries for an Inspector position that may be opening up,” Jim's usually effortless social graces were faltering slightly and his nervousness shone through more and more with each attempt at a casual smile. His eyes darted to the station door every time it opened and the rest of the time they dropped to look at his watch.

“Well, that's exciting!” Joan’s genuine enthusiasm and encouragement fell on deaf ears. She remembered how nervous he had been about the Sergeant's exam years ago and how much of a dent to his ego his first failure had been. They’d been friends a long time, now that she really thought on it. They really had come rather far, hadn’t they?

Joan checked her own watch. Fifteen minutes to 10.

“Not even ready for the exam yet," Jim patted that booklet before he produced a handkerchief and mopped his brow delicately, "But- well- some preliminary interviews with the governor and-” 

“Slow down,” Joan rested a hand on his arm, “Take a deep breath.”

Jim blinked and obediently did as he was told.

“You’ve got fifteen minutes?”

“Yeah-” he checked his watch, exhaled, and repeated himself again in reassurance, “Yeah.”

“So you don’t need to rush.”

Jim smiled weakly and nodded, “Right.”

“Is this meeting with Dad?” Joan reached out coolly and straightened his tie.

Jim seemed to relax further and lifted his chin as she wriggled the knot lightly and tugged the tie straight. She even sorted his tie pin which had tilted awkwardly in their flash of a collision.

“And Mr. Bright. And ACC Coughlin,” Jim looked a bit out to sea even though they were both well aware that interviews were his strength. He never had a problem when it came to talking to people. It was usually the written tests, remembering all the minutiae, that got him tumbled up. Anything with two many questions and a time limit always got him flustered. She could only assume he really cared about this interview if he was so worked up.

“Who’s your competition? Morse?” Joan frowned.

“Oh no. Far as I know he didn’t even put in for it. Not while the old man still needs a bagman," Jim actually seemed relieved at that reminder.

“Well,” Joan smiled, “They’d toss him out for his sour grapes anyhow once it came down to an interview, wouldn’t they? So what’s there to be nervous about?”

"Well, I spent that year on the Forward Planning Committee while other blokes were off doing _real police work_ -”

“Oh, please,” Joan rolled her eyes, “That’s dad talking.”

Jim exhaled and managed a weak smirk, “He’s not wrong. But I’ve got to make Inspector if I want to move up further."

Joan softened a bit. He really was worried, and in her mind, for no reason. Her voice dropped this time and she tilted her head to him, "If I remember correctly, that year you spent on the committee resulted in some major arrests and ending a whole nest of corruption."

This time, Jim’s laugh was a bit self deprecating. Humility was definitely a strong point.

"Besides what you've done since," Her voice returned to normal and she swatted him on the elbow lightly, "Have a little faith in yourself."

Jim’s shoulders jumped in a quick shrug but he seemed to be caving, bit by bit, at her insistence, “It's just nerves.”

Joan took advantage of the closeness to tug his lapels and smooth her hands over his suit's shoulders before she gave him a firm pat on the chest, “There ya’re. Spine straight sailor.”

Jim played along and with a firm nod he restrained his smile and stood at attention.

“Deep breath," She commanded.

He inhaled. Exhaled. Then he glanced at her and seemed to be having a hard time stopping himself from smiling.

“Better?” She asked, glad to see he wasn't sweating anymore.

“Yes, much," Jim nodded, “Thanks.”

“No thanks to me. You earned this remember?” Joan nodded insistently at him.

“Well, we'll see,” Jim frowned. He checked his watch again, “I ought to go in.”

“Of course,” Joan smiled, “One more thing-”

She motioned as if she were going to whisper to him, but when he leaned over, Joan lifted on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

Jim came away blinking in confusion.

“For luck,” And when she stood back on her heels, he seemed to be fighting a blush creeping up from his collar and into his full cheeks.

Joan added with a grin, “And if you get it. We should go out to dinner to celebrate. Your treat.”

Jim, who had always lived in a bit of fear of asking Joan out for more than a casual-friends-coffee, swallowed visibly, "And if I don’t get it?”

Joan pursed her lips and shrugged playfully, “Then I'll take you out," Her nose scrunched, "You know, out of pity.”

Jim broke out in a grin that he couldn’t help when he heard that, “I will be right pathetic. That means extra dessert. Depression ice cream.”

“Deal,” Joan laughed, “But you’ll do great. Go on,” She shooed him, “Or there won’t be any reward ice cream either.”

Jim nodded, turned for the door, and faltered. He glanced back at her, suddenly looking a bit doubtful that all that had just taken place was real, “I’ll.. call you then?”

Joan nodded, smiled, and readjusted her bag, “I count on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Name taken from [ Make Me A Boat by The Family Crest](https://open.spotify.com/track/0XJAHvlbebe0iJzFbx7jTq?si=8337XuQkQTSNZRS3XxhIFw) which I listened to as I worked on this. 
> 
> Jim/Joan is one of my fave ships. I was very happy that it was requested of me to write.


End file.
